


The Colour Yellow

by AU_Queen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Musing, Self-Reflection, inner monologue, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Blake's sudden change of heart and mind.





	The Colour Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: https://fandomrandomnessrandomly.tumblr.com/post/171239614489

Yellow was a horrid colour. She didn’t know why that was, she just knew it was. Her reasons for hating the colour often changed. Sometimes it was just because it was too bright. Other times it was because it would make her think of the way the sun looked reflected in the water that surrounded Menagerie, and it would bring back all her anger at how the humans had treated them. Then there were the times she would look in the mirror. And her yellow eyes would look back at her, only they were no longer hers but they were her mother’s or her father’s and all she would see in the yellow globes was disappointment. Disappointment in her. In her leaving. In her continuing with the White Fang. In everything she’s done.

But then she met Yang. The girl with the yellow hair and fiery personality. She fell in love with Yang, and suddenly she had a reason to love the colour yellow.

Yellow became the colour of Yang’s tank top that she would steal and gave her a sense of comfort she hadn’t felt in a long time whenever she wore it. In the way her yellow hair would glisten and sway while she did anything. The way the fire licked at her sun-kissed skin when she got upset and activated her semblance.

And suddenly, she didn’t remember why she was supposed to hate the colour yellow. Not when it reminded her so much of one she loved.

 


End file.
